


Phoenix Alliance Academy

by WatermelonShips



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonShips/pseuds/WatermelonShips
Summary: Transferring to a new school is hard and scary, especially  when it's a academy, however; things is a bit easier when you have a friends there to support you. So, twins Clara and Alison Lycan are lucky that they have Tadashi Ro'Meave and his older sibling Makoto.





	1. Parents and children (Will Add as I go)

~Aphmau and Aaron~

•Clara (Main character).  
•Alyson.  
•Alina.  
•Lilith (Adopted).  
•Levin (Adopted).  
•Malachi (Adopted).

~Zane and Kawaii~Chan~

•Tadashi (Main character).  
•Kanako.  
•Kanoko.  
•Hoshi.  
•Makoto.  
•Natsuko.

~Garroth and Kim~

•Honey (Main character).

~Laurance and Lucinda~

•Navi (Main Character).  
•Labitina.

~Gene, Sasha, and Zenix~

•Wil (Main Character).

~Vylad~

•River (adopted) (Main character).  
•Mila (adopted).

~Dante and Nicole~

•Jules (Main Character).  
•Dimitri.

~Travis and Katelyn~

•Romeo.  
•Peggy.

~??? and ???~

•Kamryn (????)

~Daniel, Dottie, and Rylan~

•Lola

•Wyatt.

~Maria and Blaze~

•Ryder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one will be uploaded Friday September 14th.


	2. Haft-way There.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Summary of fanfic- Twins Clara and Alyson Lycan are transferring in to PAA and entering the 9th grade. Outside of their older sister and older adopted sister the two only know Tadashi Ro'Maeve a pastel goth meif'wa and his older sibling Makoto. 
> 
> -Summary of chapter- It’s the first part of journey known as to a transferring school, well, academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/content warnings- Use of deadname, misgendering, pissed is used 1(one) and haft times, light verbal fight between Clara and Lilith as well as between Alyson and Alana.
> 
> Please tell me if I missed any. Up for constructive criticism.

Clara’s POV. 

The cool air from the air conditioner blows in my face as Mamá’s favorite song, Faster Car, plays in the background as Mamá pulls into the parking lot that of our new school. The air stops but the music doesn’t. I reach over to the radio and turned it down. 

“Thanks Alistair,” My oldest sister Lilith said. 

I glanced at her and then at the ground, I mumbled a you’re welcome. 

“Hijo,” Mamá said, “What did you say?” 

“You’re welcome Lily,” I said again. I looked at Lilith.  

Lilith snapped her head up from her phone, “Don’t call me Lily!” 

I let out a growl.  

“Lilith Garnet, Alistair Finley!” Mamá said in her mom voice that she typically lacked. Her black ears with purple dyed tips was down in a dominate way. “Alistair stop it before your eyes start up, both of you stop irritating each other!” 

Lilith and I go quiet. “Yes, Mamá.”  

Mamá took a deep breath, “Alright, Mijas and Hijo lets get you get your stuff and head to the school’s office.” 

I opened my door the car door and stepped out. Lilith, Alyson, and Alina piled out of the car right after. The payment was smooth and clearly redone, unlike the one at my old school which was gravel and dirt. It was strange seeing a school, well academy, with such great funding. I shut the door and turned to building in front of me, the staff building/the office.  

I quickly walked to the trunk where Mamá was already getting our uniforms. I grabbed my bags as my sisters grabbed theirs. I looked at my sisters’ uniforms, my chest tightening. I looked away, my wolf ears going down. 

“Oye,” I heard my twin whispered in spanish, “¿Estás bien?” 

I looked over at Alyson and whispered back, “Solo desearía tener valor para salir...” 

Alyson frowned a bit, whispering, “¿Quizás lo harás cuando lleguen las vacaciones de invierno?” Alyson looks over to Mamá, “Sin embargo, aún no sabemos lo que piensan mamá y papá al respecto ...” 

“Al menos te tengo a ti, Tadashi y Makoto,” I said.  

“Alright Niños come along,” Mamá announced.  

“Continue this later?” Alyson asked. 

I nodded and started following Mamá, my sisters following suit. As we were walking to the staff building/office. 

All the sudden, about after way there, someone slammed into me. I braced myself to hit the sidewalk, but it never came. Though, there was a pressure around my waist. I opened my eyes that I _totally_ knew was closed. The first thing I saw was a pair of gray blue eyes and a cute face. My face heated up and I immediately pushed myself out of his arms.  

“I’m so, so sorry for not looking where I was going!” I apologized quickly switching from Spanish to English.  

He let out a chuckle, “Hey, I should be apologizing for not seeing a cutie like you.”  

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was left speechless, I looked up just noticed his dark blue werewolf ears, “Hey, you’re a werewolf!” 

He let out a chuckle again, “Yeah, I guess I am, also I’m Kamryn.” He, Kamryn, held his hand out.  

I shake his, “Cool, I’m-” 

“Alistair,” Mamá said. Now noticing that she’s just five (5) feet away. Kamyrn and I jumped. 

“Alistair? Cute name for a cutie pie,” Kamryn said smoothly and quietly, “Though, is it okay that that I call you by Ali?”  

“Ye-yeah, that chill,” 

Mamá approached us with a smile on her face, “Who are you?” I see in the background Alyson and Lilith looking annoyed will Alana just on her phone.  

“I’m Kamryn.” Kamryn released my hand and reaching it out towards Mamá with some difficulties the two shake hands. “And you might be Misses?” 

“Oh, a gentleman,” Mamá said with a smirk, “I’m Aphmau, Alistair’s mom.” 

“Oh, Aphmau?” Kamryn said, “As in Aphmau Lycan.” 

Mamá’s eyebrows went down, and a worried look was on her face, “Ho-how do you know who I am?” 

“Oh, my dad talks about you a lot!” Kamryn smiled and there was a faint green glow in his eyes? 

Mamá looked taken back, “Who is your dad, if I may ask.” 

“It’s -” 

“KAMRYN!” A rough sounding female voice came a few feet beside us. 

A pissed looking werewolf with short strawberry blonde, black ears/tail, and two-colored eyes –one hazel and the other brown- along with a shy looking female werewolf with dark turquoise hair with matching ears/tail and blue and a male werewolf with dark brown hair with ears/tail a shade lighter and purple eyes that was more on the red side trailing behind her.  

“Oh, hello Ryder.” Kamryn said, “Same goes to you Lola and Wyatt.” 

“Kamryn, can we talk to you,” The strawberry blonde girl, probably Ryder, hissed, her eyes scanned the area, “ _ALONE.”_  

“Why, of course you can Ryder,” Kamryn said, turning to Ryder, “Remember Ryder, you can always talk to your Alpha.” 

My ears perked up,  

“Alpha?!” Mamá and I said at the same time. 

Kamryn looked over to me over his shoulder. “Yes, I am the Alpha Male here and I am looking for the new Alpha Female.” 

Suddenly I felt sick, “Hey, I must go, Mamá has to get us set up with the Principle.”  

“Well, I do hope that we see each other soon Ali,” Kamryn said, with a dashing smile, “Well, Ryder let’s _talk_ shall we.” 

“See ya,” I said. 

Kamryn and Ryder started walking with the two-werewolf trailing behind them. 

Mamá and I make our way over to my sisters.  

“I don’t like him,” Alana said, still on her phone.  

“What do you mean, you were on your phone the entire time!” I sassed back.  

Alana glanced up from her phone, “I didn’t like the way that girl screamed his name.” 

“Yeah,” Alyson said with more sass than me, “But, maybe she was pis-um-mad because of something?” 

Alana just gave Alyson a look. 

“What was that?!” Alyson growled, her ears going down. She looked like she was going to straight out attack Alana. 

“Fight me,” Alana said. Alyson just growled. 

“Mijas, settle down!” Mamá yelled. “Let’s just go to the office.” 

“Yeah, no need to fight,” Lilith said. 

We started to walk to the office again.  

Once we reached it. 

“Alright, now once we step inside please do not cause trouble or fight with each other.” Mamá said. 

The build was big made with bricks that was panted a gray and white. The double doors leading inside the building was made of glass and what I could see from inside there was another pair of double doors, but it was wooden and painted silver.  

We walked inside and then through the wooden doors. The mixure smell was of tuna and cleaning supplies was stronger. With a slight candy and cupcake smell? 

“Tadashi, Makoto!” “Kawaii~Chan!” 

“Ali, Alyson!” “Aphmau!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-  
> “Hey,” I heard my twin whispered in Spanish, “You’re good?” 
> 
> I looked over at Alyson and whispered back, “I just wish I have the courage to come out…” 
> 
> Alyson frowned a bit, whispering, “Maybe you will when the winter break arrives?” Alyson looks over to Mamá, “However, we still don’t know what mom and dad think about it…” 
> 
> “At least I have you, Tadashi and Makoto,” I said. 
> 
> Up for constructive criticism.
> 
> Chapter 2- Whenever I finish chapter 3 + 4.
> 
> Main Discord-  
> https://discord.gg/cNqyzhB


End file.
